Power Rangers:Prehistoric
by TimmayIsAwesome
Summary: Five Teens chosen to take on the role of being a power ranger to stop the forces of evil. Yeah I suck at summaries but the story will be better so R&R and submit a ranger SYOC.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is my own original story of power rangers**

* * *

**Tim's Pov:**

I awake to the sound of my roommate revving the dirt bikes making sure they are running. So I slowly get out of bed and put on a grey tee shirt and some grey sweatpants and my slippers and walk out to the garage and check it out. He is on his getting ready to take it out to the public track down the street.

"So how they running?" I ask him.

"Good, you should get on yours and come with me." He tells me.

"I guess I can go for a quick ride."

"Alright but go get on your gear and brush your hair, don't want to be seen around you looking like that." He says jokingly.

"Okay I will meet you down there then." I tell him and then he takes off I go inside and brush my short kind of shaggy brown hair and get on my riding gear, then grab my helmet and start up the bike and ride down to the track. I am about a mile away and as I get closer I see Henry my roommate taking to some girls. Then out of no where I see a giant lizard looking thing come running across the street so I come to a skidding stop to check it out. I get off my bike and take off my helmet to see that it is a dinosaur monster creature thing. He looks directly at me and starts to walk towards me laughing.

"What are you?" I ask him.

"I am Avimimusar and My master sent me to destroy this dump of a planet." He stated.

"Not if I can help it." I say and get into a fighting stance ready to fight him.

"Haha pathetic you think you can defeat me that it hilarious." After he finishes I rush towards him then I flip over him and punch him in the back and he just giggles and turns around and pushes me to the ground and goes to stomp on me but I roll out of the way. "I will be back when I don't have to worry about you." He says and then teleports to who knows where. Then Henry comes riding over.

"What was that thing and what did it want." He asks me.

"I am not to sure but I think it is time." I tell him.

"You don't mean." he says shocked

"Yes, It is time to gather five teens and form the Power Rangers.

* * *

**So just a little start but I am going to need Five rangers from the age of like 15 to 18, and I will have the form for the rangers on my Profile.**


	2. Ranger Up

**Here is the first chapter hope you guys like it**

* * *

**Annaleise Callen Pov (Created by Life among the dead):**

My brother, Raphael, comes into my room at five in the morning to let me know that he is leaving to work and have me get up and do my chores, but when he gets in my room he sees that I am already up at my desk drawing. Drawing is one of my favorite things to do besides from reading and inventing. I hear him open the door so I turn around to him.

"Knock much?" I say kidding with him.

"Sorry I thought you were still asleep." He tells me.

"All right, and don't worry I will do my chores after I shower and get dressed." I tell him being one step ahead like usual. He tells me goodbye then heads out. I get up and head to the bathroom and shower then I blow dry and brush me crimson red hair which goes down to my mid back, which I think compliments my neon green eyes. Besides from those good things I have a scar on the right side of my face that curves up to make a permanent smirk. Then I go to get dressed, I put on a white V-neck then a dark blue sweater over and then a pair of black jean shorts.

I go to get some breakfast and notice that we are out of milk, so I grab my money and walk to the corner store down the street to get some. When I get there I hear screaming coming from an alley and notice a giant beast standing there holding a lady against her will. So I run over to help her out.

"Hey you let her go!" I yell actually feeling confident even though I am usually shy, but I stand up for friends and when I know it is right.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" The lizard beast thing said.

"I know how to fight don't doubt me cause I am a girl." I say taking a few steps closer.

"That is enough, she will do." says a mans voice from I don't know where.

"Who said that?" I call out and then notice the beast and lady fade a way like they weren't actually there.

"I did!" Says a guy on a dirt bike who rides up not stopping, then grabbing my arm and pulling me onto the bike and then takes me to the middle of no where and riding towards a mountain not slowing down, and then right before we hit, we go down this ramp in the ground and into a cave like structure.

**James Rail Pov (Created by Nicranger):**

It is close to seven, I have been running since six, Cross country has got me in shape and plus I like to hike so I am always on my feet doing something, it helps that I am really hyperactive so it keeps me focused. I stop at the edge of the tree line by my house which is close to the woods so I just run and hike there, when I get a call from my mom telling me to hurry home so I can get ready for the day. So I sprint the last few yards to my house, then run to my room and then get in the shower. Then I brush my hair which I like long, it goes to my shoulder blades, It is brown with blonde highlights and then I have hazel eyes which girls like. Then I get on a black t-shirt with a green hoodie over, then a pair of blue baggy jeans with black high-tops, then a green bandanna to keep my hair back.

Once I finish and I go to the kitchen and my mom throws me an apple and the toldme that we are going to her friends birthday party and we are walking cause it is only a block away so I can eat the apple on the way.

"Why we going to her house so early?" I ask her.

"Because I am helping her set up the party."

"All right whatever." I say then we start heading out the door. "Ill meet up with you I have to get my running shoes from the backyard and put them inside."

"Okay but hurry." She tells me. I tell her ok as I am running through the house. Then I hear a roar from the woods and decide I should check it out, I figure it won't take me that long to see what it is. So I Walk out the back gate and get to the tree line and then see a giant shadow so I call out to see if it answers, then nothing but a few seconds later it roars again so I run over to get a closer look but still stay behind a tree not to get noticed. Then I step on a branch and it cracks which shocks the beast, which looks like it has scales so i am guessing a giant lizard, turns around and roars at me and I step out behind the tree ready to fight it, since it looks like part human part lizard.

"I don't know what you are but I will fight you if I have to." I tell it.

"Looks like we got another one." A random girl says.

"Another what?" I call out. Then a girl with medium chestnut hair and baby blue eyes pulls up in a blue jeep and tells me to get in, or she will force me in. So I get in not to sure what is going on and then she drives towards the mountains and is going full speed towards it not stopping or slowing at all and then we fall, which ends up just being a ramp down to a cave.

**Maria Garcia Pov (created by Bammybell)**

After getting dressed into my yellow dress that reaches my knees and my light blue denim shorts underneath then my white jacket and I white sandals, I go and brush my long dark brown hair and then I admire my sapphire blue eyes, Then I head out to go take a hike out into the woods when my brother Antonio Garcia, who was a power ranger with samurai which I am not aloud to tell anyone though, comes out and tells me that I can't be long lunch is in two hours. I just answer him happily which I am always happy cause I am very optimistic which is a good thing I think. I am allergic to certain wild flowers so the good thing is when I hike I get to check out the foliage mostly cause I am looking out for those flowers.

Out of nowhere I see a beast come running through across the pass then turning around and coming and blocking the path so I can not get by, then it turns around and stares at me and kind of looks confused like he is analyzing/checking me out like he hasn't seen a human before. Then slowly walks closer to me and I just get into a fighting pose starting to feel threatened. Next thing you know we are basically face to face, I can feel its breath on my person, so I give it a nice upper cut in the face, then hit it in the gut and push it over. Then a man on a dirt bike rides over and as he pulls me on he slows down while doing it as quickly asks the beast something.

"Henry are you okay?" He asked him and just kept going as the beast gave him a thumbs up. Then it looked as if the beast was taking his head off but I couldn't tell if he did or not cause we were too far away and then I notice that we were going to crash into a mountain but instead go down a ramp into a cave.

**Selena Hart Pov (Created by BellaRose17)**

I put my shoulder length light brown hair with honey blonde highlights into a ponytail, since I am about to play a pick up volleyball game, I am wearing a pale pink crop top, with denim high waist shorts and pink Nike shoes and get into the game we play two games then afterwards my brother Blake who is nine wants to go home so I grab phone that he was holding for me and and tell him lets go then. We first go to check on our dad who owns Hart Hotel's which is in our town plus five other states so we are living pretty well. Then Blake decides he wants to help out dad with work, so I head off for home by myself. I am almost there when I decide to get a Gatorade from the market, then once I get out I see this beast sneaking around this alley so I decide to check it out not to sure what it is doing but then I hear a women call for help so I start running over there and she a girl tied up and the beast nowhere around so I untie her and ask her name.

"My name is Violet come with me my jeep is around the corner, if could help me until then I will give you a ride." Violet tells me.

"Okay it wouldn't hurt to help you." I tell her and then next thing you know the beast appears, then Violet gets scared and hides behind me. "What do you want?" He doesn't say anything so I walk towards him and kick him in his baby makers before he could block hit and he falls to the ground. Then I run to Violets jeep and I hear her ask him if he will be alright and he mumbles something and she just keeps running towards the jeep and starts driving. I tell where I live but she ignored me and kept going her own way until we got to this mountain where I swear we were going to wreck but instead we go down a ramp and I see two other girls and a guy standing there confused and a Man waiting for us to come to him.

**-Power Rangers: Prehistoric -**

"Hello there you must be very confused right now, trust me I know the feeling." Tim tells them.

"Where are we?" Selena asks right away.

"You guys are at the HQ for the Power Rangers: Prehistoric." Tim informs them.

"This is the Power Rangers HQ?! where are they?" James asks excitedly.

"Actually you are them." Violet buts in for Tim.

"Us? Really." Annaleise says shocked.

"Yeah you guys all showed the potential against the monster, which actually is my best friend Henry in a suit." Tim tells them. "Oh look, there he is now. How you doing Henry."

"Good just got to ice my privates and my chin." He says looking at Maria and Selena.

"Sorry!" Maria and Selena say at the exact same time.

"Alright moving on let me grab your morphers." Tim says and then Violet already prepared hands them to him. "Oh, thank you Violet. Okay so here you go guys grab yours." They all grab one then put them on. " Okay lets go in order here, Anna you are the blue ranger with the Pterodactyl, James green ranger with the Bambiraptor, Maria yellow ranger with the Velociraptor, and finally Selena pink ranger with the Ankylosaurus."

"Wait there is five morphers and only four of us whose is the last one?"James asks.

"We actually didn't find your guys red ranger yet." Tim tells them and then a alarm goes off.

"It is Avimimusar again." Violet notifies us.

"All right rangers you guys are up, we can find your guys leader later, this is more important then that." Tim tells them. "Good luck."

Anna takes the lead for the time being," You guys ready?" she asks them."

"Ready!" they say confidently.

"Power Rangers Prehistoric. It's morphing time!" They say in unison and then morph into their suits.

"Here take the jeep you will get there faster!" Tim yells to them and throws the keys to James...

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**So what do you guys think so far, give me your feedback on this chapter and how it is so far.**


	3. Ranger Up Part 2

**So here is part two to the first chapter**

* * *

"Hey James make sure you don't scratch her on the way there." Tim says.

"Alright I will be careful, don't worry." James yells back as they drive off downtown to fight this monster. They arrive at the scene and they see Avimimusar with Raptoids and Stegiods attack the people. The Raptoids are humanlike grunts, who are basically human raptors with scythes for hands. They wear strange ripped up cloaks, which might imply that they used to be humans, and the Stegoids they are bigger than the raptoids and have spikes on their backs. They are similar to raptoids but are blue instead of orange and their hands are the size of drums.

"What do we have here- wha wha whaaaat Power Rangers? This can't be."Says Avimimusar shocked. "No matter, Toothor will handle you guy." He says as a green beast shaped like a human in viking clothes, teleports into the scene.

"We will beat anyone you throw at us." Anna tells them.

"Very well have at them Raptoids and Stegoids." Avimimusar demands. They charge the rangers, they surround Anna who punches one in the face then grabs on to it and uses it to hold on to as she jumps up and kicks the rest away. James get grabbed by two which he just picks them up and bashes them together, then out of nowhere he sees one running right towards him so he slides under him and then grabs his legs and trips him and finishes him by punching him in the back. Maria and Selena are both facing a Stegoid which is not going to be to easy to defeat but with their powers nothing is impossible. Maria runs and flips over the beast while Selena has gotten the front, Maria kicks him avoiding the spikes while Selena sends her foot right into the beast and then once it falls to it's knees she gives it a nice kick in the face.

"Nice Job" Maria says joining hands with Selena like a handshake.

"You too." Selena says back.

"Alright my turn then." Toothor says walking towards the rangers.

"Piece of cake." James says all cocky. Then Toothor just opens his mouth and his teeth turn into axes and shoot towards the rangers hitting them and keeping them from attacking him back.

**Nahliel Redgrave Pov (Created by Nahliel Michelangelo Sparda):**

I was hanging out with some friends going to get some pizza and maybe find some girls to talk to, since I am kind of a flirt, but who could blame me I mean I have emerald green eyes and black hair with a spiky quiff with buzzed sides. Only down fall is i am pretty white almost pale, but with my black leather jacket with a hood and red v neck and then black jeans with red converse and my golden cross necklace I think I look good. We get to the pizza place and they are having a open mic so I decide to go up there and sing, I also play violin but I don't have it with me so just singing. After my song ends everyone claps and go over to flirt with some girls.

"Hey there cutie, how you doing" I tell the girl.

"Pretty good, and your a great singer." She answers.

"Thanks, wanna go out later."

"Sure thing hot stuff." She tells me which I have a hard time when girls flirt back.

"Oo o oo o ok , I gotta go." I say stuttering then just walk out of the restaurant. Then I see smoke coming from around the corner and go to check it out. Once I get there I see the Power Rangers but there is only four and they are in trouble. So I decide I should help them.

"Hey Bozo over here." I say running over.

"Wha what" The beast says turning towards me as I jump up and kick him in the face and knock him over.

"Hey it's not safe here, but thanks." The pink ranger tells me running over.

"No problem and alright." I say then run back behind a crate so they don't see that I am still there. The rangers continue to fight but barely stand a chance. Then I hear a dirt bike pull up and I man gets off and takes his helmet off.

"Hello there, I believe you are the one." He says pulling a phone like think out of his pocket.

"The one what?" I say confused.

"You are the Red Ranger." He says handing me what actually now looks more like a bulky watch.

"Me?" I say and put it on. Which now I know is a morpher.

"Yes, you are the red ranger with the saber-tooth tiger." He says and then I morph into MY red ranger suit.

**-Power Rangers Prehistoric-**

The new red ranger runs over to his team. They are all shocked as they see that there is a red ranger and then they turn to see Tim riding off on his dirt bike.

"Hey there, is it safe for me now?" Nahliel asks jokingly.

"Wait, your the guy from a second ago." Anna says shocked.

"Yep I am and it looks like we have a monster to destroy." Nahliel says stepping in front of his team. "So fatty are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

_Roaaaar_

_"_Alright looks like the hard way." Nahliel announces.

"Ok whats the plan leader?" James asks.

"Attack at the same time while one distracts him."Red ranger answers.

"Okay so your the decoy?" Maria asks.

"I mean I guess." Nahliel says. Then he runs towards the alley opening leading the beast there, " NOW!" Then the other rangers run up and attack the beast all at once. Then the red ranger pulls out his two laser handguns **(M1911-style)** then once the rangers move out of the way he blasts Toothor and he blows up as he turns around.

**-Power Rangers Prehistoric-**

Tim greets the rangers at the cave entrance. "Great victory guys and welcome red ranger to the team, how does it feel."

"Great I can't believe it."

"So I say we all go out to celebrate a job well done." James says.

"No you just want to eat, I could hear your stomach grumbling during the battle." Maria jokes with him.

"Alright maybe but lets go get Pizza!" He says.

"All right but you are paying." Tim says coming up and putting his arm around his neck jokingly.

"Oh uh how bout the new guy pays." James says looking at Nahliel. Nahliel looks caught off guard.

"He is just as new as us and you wanted the pizza." Selena tells James. Then everyone just laughs as the load up into the jeep.

**-Power Rangers Prehistoric-**

"what do you mean they have power rangers now?!" Says a deep mean voice in the shadows.

"I don't know they came from nowhere, master Zorg." Avimimusar tells him.

"Don't worry sir I can stop them." Says a guy in a Dark Red and Black Ranger suit.

"Alright but not until I know I need you to do it." Says Zorg.

* * *

**Alright I am a day early but I got it done so that is a good thing and Let me know what you think of the red ranger and this new mysterious ranger and This master zorg, whoever he is.**


	4. Green with Greed

**So I want to try and post chapters sort of often cause I know that soon it will be only like every week because I am getting towards the end of the school year.**

* * *

Henry comes into the cave and hears weird noises coming from the back room that rarely gets used like ever. He sees sparks and hears the sound of wielding coming from in there, so he starts to walk over to the entrance when he sees Tim come walking out covered in grease, oil and paint.

"Hey Henry, I didn't know you were here, when did you get here?" Tim asked kind of suspiciously.

"Just now, So what are you doing back there." Henry answers and then throws a question back at him.

"Oh nothing, just checking out the inventory." Tim answers.

"What inventory?" Henry questions.

Just then rangers come walking in joking and talking to one another. Then they stop and see Tim and Henry talking to each other. So they just stand there and stare.

"Oh Rangers there you guys are I got something for you guys." Tim announces.

"Really what is it?" Anna asks.

"Give me a second, Henry come help me." Tim tells them. Him and Henry go towards the back room and then the rangers hear the revving of bikes in the back room. They stand back and see Tim and Henry come out on dirt bikes and then go back and get the other three. "These are your Prehistoric-Cycles. I just finished working on these, they still have some things I need to work on but they are basically done."

Just then Violet comes in with her clipboard in hand, working on some designs. "What you already showed them the bikes?!" she exclaims.

"Yeah sorry but I was working on them all night." Tim tells her. "But hey what do you got there?"

"Oh these are the designs for your guys megazords" shes directs to the rangers. Just then the alarm goes off and the rangers morph up and get in the jeep and head off to the monster. As they arrive they see a Genie like monster causing havoc by having humans unleash the ultimate amount of greed anyone could ever have.

"Hey Gypsy over here!" The Red ranger announces getting his attention.

"I am a Genie get it right punk, but no matter I will destroy anyways so it won't matter what you call me." Just as he says that he summons some raptoids "ATTACK!" he orders.

"Alright lets go guys." James says then rushes towards them.

"Alright lets go guys." Maria agrees. Then they rush into action, then James pulls out is Raptor gauntlets and just takes them all down by himself.

"Alright James!" Selena says encouraging him and then he comes back and joins his team and they all give him a pat on the back and high fives.

"No it can't be you defeated them that easily." He says scared then shoots a beam at James and then teleports away.

"What was that?" Nahliel asks. And then they get into the jeep and drive off. "Hey Violet he shot James with a beam do you know what it was?"

"No but I can do a scan." Violet answers.

"No it's ok I am fine, I am going to get pizza." James tells them.

"Alright we will go too." Anna says.

"No you can't have any only me it is all mine." James says then runs out of the cave.

"We better go see what his problem is." Maria says. The rangers all load up into the jeep and drive towards the pizza shop to try and find James, and once they get there they see that he is in there by himself with literally all the pizza. Right before the rangers go to enter into the pizza shop Jin-Jin shows up to cause more havoc. "Hey guys look who's back."

"Ha ha ha this is fun." Jin-Jin says jumping around shooting his greed beam at people.

"Hey what do you think you are doing?" Says Anna as they come running up to the monster.

"Look who showed back up, how is your friend doing with that greed I put upon him."

"That's what his problem is." Nahliel says. Then he pulls out his blasters and the others follow along, Anna pulls out her katana, Maria her Raptor Bo staff and Selena Petra Sai's. They charge in and atack Jin Jin and after a while of hitting him then he hitting them back and throwing the rangers around and finally they split up and circle the monster and then attack at the same time to destroy Jin Jin.

"There we go guys, now lets go get James." Nahliel says. As the rangers arrive they see James with some dude, he had short black hair the comes to spikes in the front, blue eyes and tan skin and a semi muscular body. He was wearing a black jacket with the word Kai on it and a black t-shirt underneath with blue jeans and black shoes. "Hey James, how are you and who is this?" He says sitting down next to the new kid and pointing at him.

"Oh this is Kai, He saw me in here by myself and decided to give me some company." James answers.

"Yeah I know that I hate being lonely and I like helping people, so I just came in here to hangout with him." Answers Kai.

"Oh well that is cool." Maria says.

"Yeah totally, so what do you do for fun, Kai?" Selena asks.

"Well I box, run, and play Guitar."

"Really that's cool, Nahliel sings and plays the Violin, maybe you too can do open mic together here one day you can play the guitar and he can sing." Anna suggest. They both just shrug like they will think about it. Then when things were starting to get good they hear a thundering noise. Then notice that Kai was gone. They shrug it off and then run off to where the noise came from to see a dark red ranger standing waiting for them.

"Looky here the rangers showed up, my master told me I can't destroy you but he didn't say I can't mess around with you guys, you know just kick you around." Said the dark ranger.

"Yeah right, you can't defeat us." The Red Ranger says confidently.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever." He answers back. Just as he was getting ready to attack the rangers he gets teleported away, by his master who is now furious with him. Then Kai just happens to walk out from behind the building they were by.

"Kai! What are you doing over here?" James says running over to him.

"Oh? I was just taking a walk getting some fresh air." He answers.

"Oh ok you didn't see anything over here did you?" Maria asks.

"No? why?" Kai says being very confused.

Then Zorg decided to send Raptoids to keep the rangers busy, since he didn't let the dark ranger fight them. They all turn and notice the Raptoids and then they start getting attacked so they fight back and Kai instead of running away he just joins in the fight and runs in and side flips over a raptoid basically rolling over it and then kicks the one coming towards it into the face then does a spin kick right into the one he went over, then runs over to James and takes out the one that was coming up from behind and then the rangers finish fighting the ones they were fighting.

"Wow great job Kai!" Selena says congratulating him.

"Yeah, you were great." James says. Then Nahliel gets a beep from his morpher and walks away from the group.

"What is it Tim?" He asks.

"Bring Kai here with you guys." Tim orders.

"Alright whatever you say." Then he walks over to the others, "Kai come with us."

"Um alright?" He says and then gets in the jeep standing in like the trunk area holding onto the roll bar. They get to the cave and pull in and park and all get out and Kai is a little slow but he gets out. "What is going on here?"

"You have been brought here because you are becoming a Power Ranger since you should the skill that is needed." Violet says.

"I just beat up some monsters." Kai says.

"Yes, but you helped James even though you don't know him and became friends with him." Tim butts in for Violet.

"Alright I guess."

"So you are now the Black Ranger of the Power Rangers Prehistoric with the Mastodon." Tim says and hands Kai a wand looking thing.

"what is this?" Kai asks looking at it confused.

"Your morpher press the button on the side." As Tim says that Kai presses the button and it turns into a staff with a Mastodon head on top. " You uses this to morph. Then once you morph the other end pops out a blade and it becomes a spear."

"All Right! Welcome to the Team Kai!" James says going over and high fiving Kai.

* * *

**Alright I was able to get a chapter done earlier then I thought I would.**

**Please Review what you think so far.**


	5. Bikes, Pirate, and Who?

Nahliel and James were hanging out in the woods, since James invited him to go on a hike and just get to know each other a little better. They started by James house and would hike for about half a mile then they would run for a little and then as they got closer to the top they see a rock that they go sit on and take a rest. Once they sit down they get their water and start to talk to each other about them themselves.

"So what is your family like, Red?" James starts the conversation off.

"Well I never knew my parents just grew up in the streets staying at, I guess you could call them friends for the time being, but it was alright I guess. What about what is your family like?" Nahliel asks his green ranger.

"It is just me and my mother living by ourselves but we get by just fine. What is that necklace you are wearing?"

"It is a gold cross, it is the only thing I have from my parents, on the back it says 'with love from mom and dad'. So what kind of hobbies do you like to do?" Nahliel asks not wanting to talk about his parents anymore.

"Well I like to hike whenever I can and I am a cross country runner, what about yourself?" James answers.

" I do Gun Kata, I'm a cook, also I like to sing and I like playing my black violin that I have, and of course like most guys I like to flirt with girls." The red ranger says turning it into a joke with the last part. So him a James have a quick laugh and then just drink some more water and get ready to finish their hike when they see Maria, Selena, Anna, and Kai come catch up to them.

"Hey!" Maria yells to get their attention, "Tim wants us he says he has a activity for us."

"All right, we will come down to you guys right now, just meet us there." James yells down to them.

"All right, hurry up though." Kai says and they all walk off.

**\- Power Rangers Prehistoric -**

Tim is at the track he made in between the mountain where no one will see it unless they come flying over in helicopters or fly by in a plane. As the rangers show up Tim has them go and grab their Prehistoric Cycles and get set-up for a few laps around the track to get used to the bikes and learn how to ride them better. They all get on riding gear that Tim had for all them in lockers by the track all coordinating with the color they are. They get on there bikes and rev them up as Tim gets his as well to ride with them, then they all just take off, going up and over every jump like they were pros at it already.

"Wow how did you guys learn how to ride so easily?" Tim asks Kai riding up next to him.

"I think it just comes from the powers we got from becoming rangers." Kai answers and then Anna comes riding up.

"This is fun Tim we should have done it sooner." Anna says sounding like she is having a blast. As soon as it seems like everything is going well they hear the alarm go off and then Violets voice over the intercom, _'There is a monster downtown, Hurry rangers.' _The rangers ride the bikes straight out a tunnel that leads to a openning that they exit from and they all morph as they go through the tunnel. All you hear is the echo of 'Power Rangers Prehistoric. It's morphing time!' from every ranger as they go through the tunnel and then Kai 'Power of the Mastodon, Power Ranger Black'.

Tim runs into the command center where Violet is at the screen watching the monster as the rangers arrive. They arrive and see a shellfish head monster with tentacle cutlasses and pirate ship feet.

"Ahoy Matey, Captain Tsunami is my name, and I am going to destroy you so I can get me booty." The monster says turning around to look at the rangers.

"You can try but you won't destroy us." Nahliel says taking the lead.

"Well we will just have to see about that."

"We don't have to see anything we already know." Selena says confidently.

"Whatever let's just get this over with Raptoids! Attack!" Captn. Tsunami and then just went to walk over to the dark red ranger who is just standing next to the building watching as the rangers just fight of the raptoids with ease and then they sent in stegoids but it didn't matter with the help of Kai now they were just annihilating the minions.

Then Kai runs over to the monster, while his friends were finishing off the Raptoids, "Hey fish brain, lets finish this it is starting to smell like a fish market around here."

"You want to insult me, lets go then it just speeds this up for me." He says walking towards Kai.

"James, Maria help me and Nahliel, Anna and Selena you guys go and stop that dark red ranger."

"Alright lets go guys." Anna says leading the red and pink ranger over to the mysterious ranger.

Kai and James are fighting off the Cutlass tentacles, while Maria went in with her Raptor staff and hit the monster a few times and then she took over Kai's spot defending against the cutlasses and Kai spun his spear around a few times and then went in and started to slice at the tentacles, cutting them off leaving him defenseless and no way to fight back, then they all three strike at the same time destroying the beast.

As the other three rangers run over to where the Dark ranger was they saw him walking away so they ran over to him to stop him and right as they got there he teleported away. They turn around and demorph back to there riding gear and just walk back over to the others and they see that they destroyed Captain Tsunami. Then they all demorph and high five for their job well done and then get back on their bikes and ride back base where Tim was standing with Violet and a mystery person in the shadows.

"Great Job team!" Tim says and Violet agrees.

And then the shadow figure says, "Almost as good as we were, Tim." The person says walking out of the shadow, who is a girl by the voice.

* * *

**I have decided to leave the new character a mystery for this chapter and she will be introduced in the next chapter.**

**Please review what you think about the chapter**


	6. Mystery Ranger

"Almost as good as we were, Tim." Said the girl walking out of the shadows.

"Rangers, I would like for you to meet my old teammate from when I was a power ranger Rena Rays." Tim said as she walked up next to him. She has smooth black hair that reached her mid back, but she kept it in a braid, and chocolate brown eyes, she has a very flexible bit yet it a bit muscular too. Rena is wearing a grey t-shirt with a white v neck zip up jacket and jean shorts with here metal pendant from when she was a Element Fusion Power Ranger (**Read the story by ICrzy it is really good.**)

"So, why is she here?" Selena asks," Not trying to sound rude though."

"Well actually, Rena here is your guys newest ranger." Violet informs them.

"Wow no way, there is seven of us now!" James says pumped.

"Yes, now Rena for your morpher, you too get a morpher like Kai, except that yours is a Parasaurolophus head on top and once you morph both ends will pop out blades." Tim tells her.

"Wait, you both were rangers?" Nahliel says in shock.

"Yes and pretty great rangers if i say so myself." Rena tells him.

"Uhoh, rangers there is a Raptiod freezing people in time better get down there and stop it." Violet announces hearing the alarm go off and then checking the screen.

"Alright guys, Ready!" Nahliel leads his team who all nod to him.

"Power Rangers Prehistoric. It's Morphing Time!" They say in unison

Then Kai and Rena were left. "Power of the Mastodon, Power Ranger Black", Then Rena, "Here goes nothing, Power of the Parasaurolophus, Power Ranger White." Then she was morphed into her new suit, "Alright, I could get used to white, alright lets go Kai. They head off on their bikes behind the other rangers in their jeep. Tim walks over to a locker and looks down at a box and then picks it up and right away puts it back down and closes the locker behind him as he walks away.

When the rangers get there they see a steam-punkish raptoid who has grown to extreme intelligence and has the strength of a stegoid, he throws cogs that freeze people in time. They see people in a running stance frozen unable to move or speech.

"Hey what did you do here." Nahliel says.

"Well can't you tell I froze them in time and you guys are next!" The monster states.

"Good luck with that." Selena says.

"You don't Cogsworth." He says and them fires his cogs at the rangers who all jump out of the way just in time. Then Anna, James, and Maria who jumped the opposite way of the other rangers run in to attack with their weapons in hand and as they go to attack Cogsworth catches them off guard and fires his cogs which freeze the three rangers in there running attack positions.

"Oh no he froze them." Rena says.

"Don't worry we got this." Nahliel said and motion Selena to go with him. They rush in and dodge a few of his cogs and get in a few hits and Selena cuts of one hand which makes it easier to defeat him cause now he can only use one hand to throw cogs. Then he uses his only hand to freeze both rangers leaving Kai and Rena to fight the now one handed monster.

"Looks like it is up to just us now, you ready for this?" Kai states then asks Rena.

"Yeah we got this." She says and makes a fist showing that she is ready to fight. " I say we split up and go from different ends so if one of us gets frozen the other can go and cut off his second hand and hopefully that will unfreeze everyone." Rena says.

"Great plan that should work." Kai says agreeing and then they both get up and run different ways and then go towards Cogsworth, he goes to shoot at Kai but he dodges it and then Rena runs in with her bladed staff and slices of his other hand. The other rangers and people were still frozen though.

"I thought that would work." Rena says shocked.

"You need to do more then just cut off my arms to defeat me." Cogworth says laughing and since he wasn't looking at Kai, Kai went around behind him and stabbed him right through his back and destroy him and then he explodes. Then everyone was unfrozen, so Rena and Kai go to help out the other rangers.

"Great Job guys you defeated him." Maria says high fiving them. Then when they thought it was over they see the dark red ranger standing there watching them.

"Looks like you guys destroyed Cogsworth, but that just means I now have permission to destroy you myself." Says the mystery ranger in a deep evil voice. He pulls out a Tupuxuara sword and chllenges the rangers to attack him.

"You can try but it won't work." Nahliel says back.

"Nahliel, it feels like a trap." James says to his leader.

"So do you guys want to fight or talk." The dark red ranger says to the power rangers. He grips his sword and then walks towards the rangers who get there weapons and get ready to fight him.

"Let me tell you now, you guys won't win this." He says and then his only a few feet from the rangers who are all ready for the fight. Then Nahliel turns his guns in to laser blades and goes to strike at the dark ranger who deflects it and just kicks Nahliel back like he was nothing, Then James and Kai go it just to have the dark red ranger spin and swing his sword around and slice them both down who end up by Nahliel demorphed, Anna, and Rena go in then just gets their attacks blocked and then he cuts Anna and kick Rena over to her friends also demorphed, which leaves Maria and Selena who before they can do anything he just grabs his sword and slices horizontally across the two rangers throwing them back and demorphing them as well.

"HA! To easy, come back when you are more of a challenge." He says then teleports away.

"Who is that guy." Nahliel says grunting in pain.

"I don't know but I wish he was on our side." Anna says. The rangers head back to HQ where Tim and Violet are waiting worried about the rangers.

"Are you guys alright, As soon as that dark red ranger got there our cameras went black and once they were back on you guys were demorphed and in pain." Tim says.

"Yeah we are fine just a little beaten up." Maria says.

"Do you know who that was?" James asks.

"Sorry no we don't but we are trying to figure it out." Violet informs the rangers.

**\- Power Ranger Prehistoric -**

A guy in a red tank top with a dark blue denim jacket and purple pants stands in front of Zorg, waiting for him to say something.

"Great Job, Eric, but next destroy the rangers." Zorg says.

"I would have but I don't want to win this easily, I want to be challenged." Eric says to Zorg.

"Well too bad, next time you face them destroy them no matter what. Understand." Zorg says getting mad.

"Yes master I understand." Eric says and then turns around and walks out of Zorgs Lair.

* * *

**So I got another chapter up, so review and tell me what you think of the chapter.**


	7. Training

Kai and Rena are at the Cave in the dojo sparring with each other, getting some practice before the other rangers get there. Rena has got a training bo staff and Kai has a training spear, trying out new moves and and just having fun instead of a intense training.

"You are really good." Kai tells Rena.

"Well I have already had some practice before this." She answers back.

Kai chuckles a little bit, "Well I kind of figured since this isn't your first time as a ranger."

Rena smiles,"Yeah i am a lil seasoned, you could say."

"Yeah true but I can still beat you, just saying." Kai says smiling, then getting some water.

"Oh yeah wanna put your money where your mouth is?" Rena says accepting the challenge and putting her water down.

"Yeah I do, lets go." Kai says walking over to grab his spear, and then throws Rena her bo staff.

"No I mean a real dual." Rena says pulling out her morpher.

"Oh ok, I see what you mean." Kai says pulling his morpher out as well. "We should take this outside then."

"Alright let's go then." Rena answers walking towards the door. As they are walking outside they walk past the command center room, where Tim is with Violet and Henry, "Hey Tim we going to dual outside."

"Alright have fun." Tim says and then notices what they actually mean, "Wait no you guys can't do that." He says running after them, "I will be right back guys."

"Alright have fun." Henry says jokingly.

Kai and Rena morph into their suits and then they each get their weapons and get ready to fight. "Hold on guys, what is this about." Tim says getting there just before.

"Well Kai thinks he can beat me in a dual." Rena answers.

"Hey whats going on here?" James asks walking in with the rest of the rangers.

"Rena and Kai here were going to dual." Tim informs them.

"Well can we join too." Nahliel asks.

"No I was going to stop it, you guys could get hurt." Tim tells them.

Completely ignoring him Anna buts in, Yeah we could make it like a tournament and Tim you could join to since their is a odd number of us."

"Were you guys even listening to me." Tim says and then stops to think about that "actually alright I guess."

"Nice then it's settled" Maria says and then walks over to a white board on the side and rolls it over to them. "So it will be, Nahliel against James, Anna against Tim, blue against blue get it, okay back to the pairings, Selena against I, and Rena against Kai." They all look at their partners.

"I am not going to go easy on you." Nahliel says to James.

"I wouldn't want you too." James answers.

"But one thing this is going to be like training so no morphing." Tim tells them.

Nahliel grabs dual training daggers, to resemble his laser blades from his guns, and James grabs training claw gauntlets. Tim tells them to start and James rushes in with his gauntlets and goes to claw at Nahliel who uses the sword to block the claws and then just kicks James back who to save himself does a back handspring and lands on his feet and rushes back at Nahliel where he just jumps over him and then goes for the attack but Nahliel turns and hits him with the sword in the side which hits James to the ground, and then Tim calls it so that no one gets to hurt.

"All right, Nahliel wins. Next me and Anna." Tim says and goes and grabs a bo staff to use.

"Your weapon is bo staff as well." Anna asks

"No but don't feel like using a trident on you." Tim answers and he watches Anna go and grab a Katana.

"Alright I will start you guy." James says, "Fight!"

Tim stands there spinning the bo staff around getting a feel for it as Annaleise grips the katana and starts her way towards Tim, and then she goes to slice at him and he uses the bo staff to block it and then swings it around his back then spins it down around his ankle and trips Anna and then kicks the Bo staff up to his hands and then points the end of the staff at here face and then calls the match.

"Unfair you are way more well trained then me, I am only 15 you are 25, that is a ten year difference." Anna states.

"So age is just a number, you can have more skill then me but I be 45 with a life of training and you be 15 with the amount of training you have now and still beat me, it is how you train not amount of training." Tim announces to all of them and not just Anna. "Okay now next."

Selena grabs her sais and gets ready to fight Maria who goes and grabs who also uses a bo staff, they both get into their stances and are ready to fight and then Tim starts them and they both start walking towards each other, then Selena stars swinging at maria who just keeps blocking with the staff and then goes for an attack of her own at Selena legs but Selena blocks it with both of her sais and then Maria sees the opening and swings the back of the her bo staff and it hits Selena in the back just missing her neck but good enough to get her on the floor.

Maria helps her up, "Nice fight Selena."

"You to Maria" Selena says Maria as she finishes getting up of the ground.

"Alright here is the main reason we started this, Rena versus Kai." Tim says

Kai has his spear already in hand ready to fight and Rena has her bo staff in her fighting position.

"You Ready?" Rena asks.

"Yep." Kai answers and then Tim starts them and they just stand there and start to circle each other both waiting to attack and then finally Kai throws in a stab with his spear which Rena deflects with her bo staff and then swings the other end towards Kai to trip him and Kai just jumps up and over the attack then Rena pokes him with the end and it pushes him back but once he falls on his back he just jumps up and onto his feet, Rena nods impressed, and then they get back ready to fight and Kai waits until Rena swings at him and then he ducks and dodges it and swings his spear so that it made her do a side flip from hitting her ankle and then after she gets up she grips her bo staff and fake swings high and then swings at his ankles and as he is tripping she pushes him with her staff and he falls and Tim ends it there.

"Great fight Kai but like I said I am still better." Rena says and helps Kai up.

"Yeah, Yeah good fight though." Kai says.

"Alright guys lets stop there it is getting late we have been here all day." Tim says to all of them.

"Okay that was fun training though." Maria says.

"Yeah we should have done that earlier." Nahliel adds.

* * *

**Okay so I am putting a poll up but I am not saying what it is for or anything just vote and then most likely in the next chapter or the one after that it will take place.**

**please review what you think**


	8. Is it Time?

The Rangers all left after they finished their training all joking and laughing about the training, Tim after they all leave walks over to his locker and grabs his towel wipes the sweat away and then puts his bo staff away and then sees the box on the bottom of his locker looks at it thinking about something and then throws the towel over it and shuts his locker and walks over and shuts down everything and heads out to go home.

The next day Tim and Henry get to the cave early and set everything up and then just sit around joking as they wait for the rangers to show up first was Violet and then Maria, Selena, and Annaleise show up first and then Nahliel and James and then Kai and Rena walk in last while Rena is giving Kai pointers on fighting with his weapon.

"Morning Rangers." Tim says as they enter.

"Hey Tim!" Maria says happy like always.

"So what do you got for us today?" James asks.

"Yeah like are we going to do like what we did yesterday?" Anna asks.

"Yeah that was fun." Nahliel adds.

Kai adds in "I think I can beat Rena with the pointers she was giving me."

"Seems like we should cause everyone wants to." Selena adds.

"I would be alright with it." Rena says.

"I guess we cou-" Tim gets cut off by the sound of the alarm. "This early really?" Tim says and then looks at the screen. "Looks like it is your friend from the other day."

"Alright we will handle him this time." Nahliel says. "Rangers Ready!?"

"Ready!" They all say and then morph and run and get in the jeep and then Rena and Kai get on their bikes and follow behind. They are go flying in and then skidding to a stop to see just a guy standing there.

"You need to get out of here sir there is trouble near by." James tells the guy just standing there looking at them.

"I am the trouble Rangers." The man says to them.

"What do you mean?" Kai ask.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Eric Burrows, and I am the Tupuxara Red and Black Ranger!" Says Eric.

"So you were the one we fought." Maria says.

"Yes it was me." Eric answers.

"Well whatever we will still beat you." Rena adds in.

"We will see about that." Eric says and then pulls out his morpher that looks like a flip phone. He flips it open points it to the sky and says, "Tupuxara Ranger Time!" Then is standing there in his suit with his sword. "So who is first to die?"

"No one is going to die." Anna says.

"Why are you doing this?" Selena asks.

"My master Zorg ordered me to destroy you so that is what I am going to do." Eric tells them.

"Why don't you stand up to him and join us and help us destroy him." Nahliel says.

"Shut up, you don't know what is happening. He is helping me." Eric tells them and then goes in to attack them but Anna gets in front of the team and uses her katana to block his hit and then Nahliel turns his guns into laser blades, and goes to attack Eric who jumps out of the way, and then James runs around behind him and grab a hold of him with his guantles and then Rena with her bo staff and Kai with his spear go and hit him in the legs to knock him down onto his knees and then, Selena gets her sais and is standing next to him ready to attack and same with Maria with her bo staff and then Kai and Rena get to their own spots to get ready to fight him.

Eric was just acting like he was weak and that is why they were beating him so easily and then he chuckles and uses his sword to swipe everyone's feet from under neath them and then laughs and walks away a few feet and then pulls out a blaster and shoots a canister full of oil and it leaks all over by the rangers and and then aims his shot ot the oil on the ground and is about to shoot it.

**\- Power Rangers -**

"Tim I think it is time." Henry says.

"Time for what?" Violet asks confused.

"I don't know I am not sure the time is right, and I have a secret weapon for just in case I had it before we recruited the rangers and it was if the moment was a must use it situation." Tim says.

"Well what ever it is it looks like one of those situations." Violet says.

"Tim trust me I think it is time." Henry says putting his hand on Tim's shoulder.

"Alright if you are so sure I will get it." Tim says and then walks over to his locker and opens it up and moves the towel on the bottom and grabs the box and puts it in a backpack and gets on a dirt bike and gets ready to take off. "Wish me luck that I get it there in time to help the rangers."

"Alright, now hurry you don't have much time." Henry says.

_'Could it really be that time, is now really the right time, and if so I better hurry cause who knows how long the rangers have left, I am surprised it is happening so soon, I am ready I know I am, yeah I got this I will make it just in time, I know it'_ Tim's' thoughts as he is riding to the battle.

* * *

**So I got a short chapter up to just kind of set up the scene for next chapter and review of what you think of this chapter and what you thinking is going to happen**


	9. Platinum Power

"Any last words rangers?" Eric asks.

"We can't lose this easily" Nahliel says making a fist.

"We need to find away to stop him and fast." Selena says.

"Well in just a few seconds he is going to shoot and we are going up in flames." James states.

"Yeah we know James." Kai says.

"Lets not get mad at each other guys." Rena says.

**\- Power Rangers Prehistoric -**

' Tim you need to hurry, who knows how much time they have.' Henry says over the radio.

"I am going as fast as I can and I am almost there like just a few seconds." Tim says

'Okay hurry." Violet adds.

Tim is riding as fast as he can swerving through traffic on his way when he sees the other rangers laying around on the ground and Eric pointing his blaster at them.

"Alright I am just going to finish you guys since you guys don't have any final words." Eric says.

"Looks like it is the end for us guys." Maria says and then they all flinch ready for the impact, but they don't get in instead they hear Eric yell in pain from his hand being shot.

"Who was that?" James asks his teammates. They all shrug not knowing who it was and then they look up to see a Platinum Ranger standing there.

"Woah who's that?" Nahliel asks slowly getting up since they are a little beaten up.

"It's me Tim guys I am the new Platinum Ranger." Tim tells them.

"Wait really that's cool." Maria says.

"Working together again it looks like." Rena says nudging Tim joking around.

"Yeah to bad you don't have Zane this time huh." Tim says joking since that was Rena's boyfriend when they were in high school as Elemental Rangers.

"Shut up, you don't have Liz either." Rena says referring to Elizabeth Tim's high school sweetheart.

"Ok you got me there, now you guys go get some rest I can handle him." Tim tells them.

"Were not leaving you." Anna says.

"Yes and that is an order." Tim says.

"I am the red ranger and I am going to have to deny that order." Nahliel says.

"Trust me I don't want you guys to get hurt anymore." Tim says.

"Okay but were not leaving we will be right over here if we see you need help." James add.

"Alright." Tim says as he pulls out his sword." With the Power of the Coelodonta."

"Who are you?" Eric asks.

"I am your worst nightmare, The Platinum Ranger." Tim tells him.

"Very well I can destroy you too." Eric says and then pulls out his sword. Tim slowly walks in with his sword ready to attack and then Eric starts getting ready for a fight, Tim gets right up to him and then Eric attacks and Tim blocks it and twists Eric's sword out of his hand with his sword which then Tim just throws his on the ground to make it fair. Eric chuckles at this and then pulls out his blaster and fires right away at Tim but misses and then Tim rolls out of the way and then shoots Eric in the same hand as last time and then once Eric drops his blaster Tim runs in while shooting non stop until Eric teleports away to not be damaged anymore.

"Way to go Tim." Anna says running up to him with the rest of them.

"Thanks guys, it was nothing, just had to make sure you guys weren't hurt." Tim says.

"It's alright but damn it feels good we are both rangers again." Rena says.

"Yeah and oh that reminds me Zane called again and told me to tell you that his mentoring is going good, and to call him when you can." Tim tells her.

"Alright thanks I will do that now." Rena says and then takes off.

"Alright how bout some pizza?" James says.

"You just love Pizza huh?" Maria says looking at him.

"Heh yeah." James says blushing and looking away.

"Lets go buddy and Tim buys he is the new ranger." Nahliel says.

"Technically I have been a ranger longer then all of you." Tim says.

"Yeah but you are new to this team of rangers." Kai says.

"Okay fine, I will pay." Tim says and then the rangers get in the jeep and Tim and Kai get on their bikes and ride to the Pizza place, where after they get their Pizza Kai and Nahliel preform at open mic Kai with his guitar and Nahliel singing.

**\- Power Rangers Prehistoric -**

"What do you mean they have a new ranger." Zorg asks Eric getting furious.

"They have a platinum ranger, who is even stronger then me." Eric says still hurting from the fight.

"Well you better train and get better, Avimimusar create me the best monster that you can, it is time to destroy these rangers."

"Right away Master Zorg." Avimimusar answers.

**\- Power Rangers Prehistoric -**

"Rangers when you get back to base we need to discuss something." Violet says.

'Alright we will be there tomorrow morning cause the rangers deserve the rest of the day off.' Tim says over his morpher.

"Alright fine." Violet says and then turns to Henry " It is not going to be the same without Tim here with us as much as he used to be."

"Yeah but why does this bother you, unless you?" Henry says thinking he know what the reason is.

"Wait is it obvious?" Violet asks.

"Well it wasn't but I can tell now and I mean you're 20 and he is 21 so I mean it could work."

"Really but I don't know if I should tell him or just try and hint it to him." Violet says, "Wait what about Liz?"

"They broke up when they graduated and she went one way and he went the other coming here to San Francisco, California."

"Alright I will just hint at it for awhile I guess until I just have to just tell him."

* * *

**So I got another chapter done and Happy Easter (If you celebrate it) and What do you think about the new ranger and ICrzy I changed Violets age to go with the story better**


	10. Mega and Problems

Tim and Henry are with Violet working on the "thing" that they needed to tell the other rangers about, they finally finished what they were working on and the rangers are on their way there.

"So what do you think about them Tim?" Violet asks.

"Yeah their nice, they will work." He answers and she just stares at him like she expected something better to be said.

"Yeah it is great don't you love it Tim." Henry says elbowing Tim, with a get it together look.

"What I said I liked it." Tim says with a 'I don't know what I did' tone. Then Violet just turns around and walks out without saying a thing and then Tim notices, "Where'd Violet go?"

"Way to go Tim." Henry says.

"What, me?" Tim answers surprised. Just then the rangers walk in and see Tim and Henry talking walking out to the training center of the cave.

"Whats going on?" Kai asks.

"Nothing lets just get training." Tim says, "Kai me and you." Tim says and then grabs a training sword then everyone else grabs weapons and chooses their partner.

"I thought we were suppose to be shown something?" Rena asks.

"Yeah later."Tim answers and then keeps training with Kai. Then the alarm goes off and their is a new monster, the rangers drop what they are doing and go to see what it is, "I will catch up with you guys." Tim says running over to see what they are dealing with.

**\- Power Rangers Prehistoric -**

Violet decided to take a walk she is in the middle of town and is walking to a convenient store to get a drink, when she see's a woolly mammoth with two swords that look like tusks to match his actual tusks and he had black fur with scar over one eye and he had raptoids with him who sees Violet and recognizes who it is and they go and grab her and then the mammoth has them teleport out of there before the rangers show up who notice that there was nothing there.

Tim who saw it all on the computer decides that it is up to him to get her back since he made her leave. "Time to go Platinum" Tim morphes and then gets on his bike and rides past the rangers coming back who looked shocked but headed back to HQ.

"What is up with Tim?" Nahliel asks.

"What do you mean?" Henry asks.

"We just saw him leaving going the opposite way then us." Anna tells him.

""I don't know." Henry answers.

Tim heads to the middle of the woods and then gets off his bike and then starts calling for Zorg to send him Violet back or take him instead. Then Zorg appears, he is a tyrannosaurus rex but the size of a human and his arms are human length and he has on a black lab coat and spikes on his back with a staff in hand.

"Alright deal I will take you." Zorg says.

"Okay release her then." Tim demands.

"Oh no I am going to take you both." Zorg says with an evil laughter as he shoots a beam from his staff that teleports Tim to a cell next to Violets.

"What are you doing here?" Violet asks.

"I was trying to save you." Tim tells her.

"You were trying to save me?" Violet says and then in her head she is thinking how cute it was that he was trying to save her.

"Yeah but it didn't work as planned." Tim says.

"Maybe it did, cause now you can find your way around his lair and then break us out." Violet suggests.

"Yeah but how?" Tim says to himself but Violet over hears.

"Well you're smart you will figure it out." Violet tells him.

"Thanks but I don't know.

**\- Power Rangers Prehistoric -**

Then Zorg sent the monster back out to attack the rangers. The rangers see the beast is back and head out to fight it, they morph and then are back in the middle of the town facing the mammoth.

"Hey Fur brain." Nahliel says getting his attention.

"It is Mister Mamooth to you." Mamooth says spinning his swords around.

"Lets just get this over with you over grown fur ball." James says and then they go into attack all wielding their weapons swing at the beast and attacking it only getting a few hits at a time on him.

"We could sure use Tim right now." Selena says.

"We can do this, come on now." Rena says.

Then keep trying to hit it but it is not working, and then to make things worse the monster grows to skyscraper heights.

"Oh no were screwed." Maria says.

'No you guys aren't looks like we have to skip the meeting' Henry says and then the original five rangers see their animal come running to them at about the same height as the monster and Henry tells them they need to jump in to their zords, so they do and then Henry tells them to combine them and then Red becomes the chest and head, then blue and green became the legs and then pink and yellow are the arms to create the Prehistoric Megazord.

"This is Awesome!" James says.

"I know right." Maria adds.

"I can't believe it" Anna says.

"You can't beat this." Selena says.

"Alright guys lets destroy this Beast." Nahliel gets them back on track and then they pull out their sword and rush towards Mamooth and get blocked by Mamooth's swords but their sword breaks one of his and then they sword fight for awhile until then twist the sword around and hit it out of his hands and then it him down and then do their final move.

"Prehistoric Strike!" They say in unison and slice the sword down diagonal both ways and then straight down the middle.

"Great job guys, a Job well done." Nahliel says and then the all meet up back at HQ.

"So what do you think happened to Tim?" Kai asks Henry.

"Well I searched the cameras of when he disappeared and I noticed first Violet was taken and then later on after you guys saw him he met with Zorg who looks like captured him as well." Henry tells them and then they all get a worried look on their face.

* * *

**I got another chapter done and decided that Violet was going to get captured and then thought what if Tim got captured as well and then yeah they were going to have a meeting abut the zords but that didn't happen.**

**please review about what you think of the chapter and the story so far.**


	11. The Escape Part 1

Tim and Violet are stuck in their cells trying to escape but can't find a way to and it doesn't help that Tim can't morph so they are having to work with what ever they can find.

"How am I suppose to save you if I can't morph and just break out with no problem." Tim says sitting down after messing with the cell door.

"You're not just saving me, but yourself too now." Violet tells him.

"Yeah but the rangers can get along with just you to create them better and stronger weapons, I am just there to help them when they are in trouble mostly." Tim says.

"That's not true, you created this ranger team and you mentor them and are their new teammate and the greatest friend." Violet says walking over to the bars dividing them.

"You know you're a great girl Violet, and trust me I am going to get us out of here." Tim says and then stands up and walks over to the cell door and then looks at the lock and examines it and then puts his hands through the bars and uses hit water powers from when he was a Element Ranger to saw at the lock at a super speed until it breaks off.

"Woah where did you learn that?" Violet asks.

"I almost forgot I could use my powers from when I was a Element Ranger." Tim tells her.

"Well good thing you remembered." Violet says and then after Tim opens his cell a alarm goes off and a steel wall falls around Violets cell. "Just go without me, you can save me later." She says right before it touches the ground and then complete silence.

Then as Tim is running through the halls of Zorgs lair looking for a way out he sees he gets trapped by raptiods on both sides. Tim jumps up as two from each side runs towards him and then they run into each other and then Tim lands on them and runs towards a group of them and dives over them and then rolls and keeps running and then he sees a opening in the ground and jumps through it and then lands on a mountain and notices that he was just in a giant ship that was camouflaged so no one could see it. The raptoids follow him out and then Stegoids follow behind, so Tim stops and turns to the monsters.

"Time to go Platinum!" Tim morphs into his suit and pulls out his sword and gets ready to fight, the raptoids charge at him and he starts walking forward slicing them as they get close, then it is only him and the two stegoids standing there waiting for him and then Tim puts his sword away and pulls out his blaster and then with super fast reflexes he shoots the first stegoid in the face and then changes aim to the other one and gets him in the face, then they both fall and explode.

"Guys can you hear me." Tim calls through his morpher and there is no answer, "Guys are you there?" and still no answer. _'That is weird maybe the ship is blocking the signal.' _So he demorphs and runs out to the edge of the tree line by the town and tries again. "Guys can you hear me?" This time he is heard.

"You guys hurry Tim is trying to reach us." Maria says.

'Yeah we hear you Tim, where are you?' Nahliel asks over the communicator.

"I am at the edge of town, heading over to you guys now." Tim says and then turns around and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a tracker he had for just in case and then he throws it and it sticks to the ship.

"Tim what happened?" Nahliel asks.

"I am going back after I get gear to take with me." Tim says walking straight through them.

"Well then take us with you." James adds.

"No this is between me and Zorg, I have to do this alone to save Violet, I just li- I mean I promised her I would."

"Wait you were going to say you like her, weren't you." Selena says.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Tim says starting to blush.

"Aw that's so cute, but we are helping you whether you like it or not." Maria says.

"Alright but we have to morph before going in or else we are screwed." Tim says.

"Don't worry Tim we got this." Rena adds.

"Yeah it will be a piece of cake." Kai adds.

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter but I want to make it two parts plus I have been busy with school so I wanted to at least get a chapter up**


	12. Author Note

**So I know I haven't updated in a while but I am nearing the end of the school year so I have been busy with all the school work I have to do but I am still working on the chapter it is just a little bit a time.**

**And if you have any questions or anything just pm me or put them in review and I will answer them.**


	13. The Escape Part 2

The rangers are all following Tim to the area of the ship, right before they are almost there Tim tells them they need to morph, and then they get to the area and they see Tim walk over and feel around until he says 'ah ha' and they opens a door and they all stand there kind of shocked.

"Wait the ship is invisible?" Selena says.

"That's sick!" James adds.

"Aright guys lets go and save Violet." Tim says and then jumps up into the ship, followed by the red ranger and then the rest of the team.

"Alright so where do we go now?" Nahliel asks.

"Okay I want Nahliel, Selena, Anna and Rena, cause I trust you to watch over them and make sure they are safe and then to go and see if you can find out what we are up against, while me, James, Maria and Kai, go to get Violet." Tim says and then they split up.

As The Red ranger and his team follows Tim they are checking out the cells and how weird they look, until they get stopped by Tim who just stopped randomly.

"Are we there?" Kai asks.

"Yeah but she isn't here." Tim says.

"Looking for someone?" A random figure says emerging from the shadows.

"Who are you and where is Violet?" James says.

"You guys don't recognize me, maybe cause I am more powerful now." The figure says.

"What are you saying?" Maria says.

"You guys are some type of stupid, it is me Violet just stronger." Violet says except she is in a green and purple beast suit with natural horns on the helmet part and the shoulder, knees, and elbows. She talks with a demonic possessed voice.

"No, that can't be you." Tim says distraught.

"We are to late Tim, sorry but we need to go get the others and get out of here." Kai informs Tim.

**\- Power Rangers -**

Okay so lets see what we are dealing with." Rena says. Their group splits up and checks around what looks like a control room. They are going through the alien tech computers the best they can, no one talks until.

Nahliel gets a shocked look on his face, then turns to the others, "Guys you might want to see this." Nahliel says and then Anna, Selena, and Rena run over.

"What is it?" Selena says putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Looks like a bunch of ships." Anna says.

"Oh no!" Rena exclaims and the rangers look at her, like what is it. "Zorg is creating a massive army of ships to destroy Earth most likely."

"Alright I will take a picture and then lets go and wait to meet up with the others." Nahliel says, and then they run to the meet up spot outside of the ship.

As they get there they see Maria, James and then Kai come running out.

"Where is Tim?" Rena asks.

"He was holding off Violet, we will explain later." Kai says. Then Tim comes flying out with a exposion behind him which took away the camouflage and they see a giant ship just appear and then fly away.

"Tim are you alright." Anna asks.

"Yeah I am fine but I don't know about Violet, we may have lost her forever." Tim says staring out to where the ship just was.

The rangers power down and start heading back to the cave after what happened everyone felt a little down. After about half way there of complete silence Rena stops and waits for Tim since she needs to ask him a favor.

"Hey Tim." Rena says as he picks up his head to look at her. "Can I ask you a favor?"

Tim sounding depressed looks at her, "Yeah sure what do you need?"

Rena looks at him then at the floor, "Well I was wondering if it would be okay of I was to go to Norland and visit Zane and the rangers that he is mentoring?"

"Yeah, I mean I can cover your spot until you get back and don't worry take your time there." Tim says forcing a smile for her.

Rena gives him a hug and a big smile, "Wow thanks Tim, you're the best you know it." Then Rena takes off running probably to go get backed.

Tim just keeps looking at the ground walking, _'Yeah sure the best, if I was I would have been able to save Violet.'_

As the rangers get to the cave they all go and either sit on the mat or lay down and soon as they do Tim walks in, "What do you guys think you're doing, its time to train lets go partner up!" as Tim says that they all do except for Nahliel, he walks over to Tim.

"Hey, I know that you're our mentor and are in charge but we just finished a mission and I am also their Leader and I don't think they need training right now" Nahliel says confidently to Tim, "So I am going to go over their and tell them to go home and rest and you can't stop me." Nahliel says and then turns to walk away but stops half way there and looks back at Tim, "I know you're a ranger now and the most powerful one of us but that doesn't mean that you are the leader of the team just remember that."

Tim just stands there with a straight face and doesn't say anything, just turns and walks out of the training area and walks to his bunk that they have for just in case emergencies.

"What happened right now?" Kai asks and then Maria and Selena stop and look at them and the same with James and Anna.

"Nothing don't worry about it." Their leader tells them, "Just pack up and head home and get some rest and also take tomorrow off we deserve it."

"Are you sure Tim is okay with that." Maria asks.

"Don't worry about Tim, I can handle him," Nahliel says, "Besides I am the red ranger I will take the blame."

* * *

**So I know it has been awhile since I updated but I finally got it one**

**Sorry about the wait but hope you enjoyed.**


	14. Some Friendly Help

It has been about a week since the mission and Tim still hasn't said anything to anyone. The whole week Nahliel had everyone at HQ searching for Violet. Kai gets a call and as soon as he hangs up he walks over to Tim.

"Tim you need to head over to the airport Rena is waiting for you and she said she has a surprise." Kai says standing in the doorway of Tim's room.

Tim looks at him and then gets up,"Alright thanks," Tim answers and then walks out into the command center and sees Nahliel on the computers, "Hey," He says to Nahliel and then Nahliel looks over, " Sorry for how I acted after the mission last week."

Nahliel looks at him with an understanding face, "Aye don't worry about it I know you were under stress and kind of freaking out," He says and then puts his hand on Tim's shoulder.

After that Tim heads out towards the airport to pick up Rena, he arrives and then he gets out and leans against the jeep waiting for her. She walks out throws her bags in the back and gives Tim a quick hug and then steps aside and a figure walks out the doors.

"Is that really you?" Tim asks the figure.

"Yeah Tim it is me." The Man says to Tim.

"What are you doing here Zane?" Tim says clasping hands with Zane for a bro hug.

"Rena told me that you needed some help." Zane says. Zane was 21 with sort of long jet black hair and dark green eyes, he was wearing a red polo with tan jeans and black sneakers.

"Oh... yeah Violet she was taken by Zorg and I kind of like her and it has been hard on me losing her." Tim tells him.

"Hey don't worry remember we were a great team before and now with the three of us plus your team we should be able to do it, no problem and if we don't before I leave I know you can still do it."

"Hey, guys lets change the subject." Rena says interrupting, " Yeah Tim is the platinum ranger now."

"What about blue huh?" Zane says jokingly.

"Technically I still am but with this team I am platinum." Tim clarifies.

"True don't forget your roots." Zane says.

"Dumb those aren't my roots."

"I know but it is basically true."

"You guys are something else." Rena says laughing and then pushes Zane out of the way, "I got shotgun." Rena says looking back smiling at Zane.

**\- Power Rangers -**

Back at the cave Rena, Tim and Zane pull in, while the rangers were getting their gear ready. Then Nahliel walks over, with a tablet in his hand.

"Here, we found her." Nahliel says and hands Tim the tablet with a picture of Violet terrorizing workers at a rock quarry. "So you must be the legendary Zane." Nahliel says shaking Zanes hand.

"Legendary? what do you mean." Zane asks.

"Well with how much Rena talks about you I figured you are something special."

"Not really just her boyfriend and the Element Red Ranger." Zane says confidently.

"Dude I was just joking I know who you are I was just over exaggerating it." Nahliel says laughing and then lighting patting Zanes arm and then walking past him towards the platinum ranger, "You ready for this?"

"I don't know but we better hurry." Tim says and then runs over to his bike and gets ready to take off. "You guys ready to go or what." Tim announces and then looks at Zane, "Looks like were going right into action."

"Hey its okay and maybe we should morph now so we can try a sneak attack."

"I like his thinking." Kai adds, "You must of been a great red ranger."

"Not at first but hey i'll tell you about that later." Zane says.

"Power Rangers Prehistoric! It's Morphing Time!" Nahliel, Anna, James, Maria, and Selena say.

"Power of the Mastodon, Power Ranger Black." Kai says.

"Power of the Parasaurolophus, Power Ranger White." Rena says, "What do you think Zane?"

"Time to go Platinum!" Tim says and then their whole team was morphed.

"Elements Among Us! Element Fusion!" Zane says.

The rangers all take off with Zane riding Rena's bike with her on back and they stop A little bit before the Quarry. They all stand looking over Violet and Eric.

"Eric is here to great." James says underconfident.

"Hey don't worry we have me and Zane to take care of him while you guys deal with Violet and then we will join you guys after we beat Eric." Tim says.

The rangers jump down and start attacking Violet and Zane runs in with his sword at Eric while Tim shoots him with his blaster a few times and then pulls out his sword and then Violet and Eric push all the rangers back and call in the Raptoids.

* * *

**I know I know I have updated in a while and that is because I had a great chapter going and then I went to save and my computer froze and I lost everything I had and I just lost motivation for this chapter for the longest time but hey I finally got it out there and yeah it was a short chapter though but I will hope get some longer chapters here soon.**

**Please review on what you thought.**


End file.
